Diagnosing soft-tissue injuries (e.g., injury to tissues that connect, support, or surround structures and organs of the body including, for example, muscles, tendons, ligaments, fascia, nerves, fibrous tissue, fat, blood vessels, synovial tissues; and the like), as well as assessing pain associated with soft-tissue injury, may be difficult. Soft tissue injuries are often not viewable by the naked eye. Additionally, soft-tissue injury may be difficult (and expensive) to assess even with medical imaging techniques, such as magnetic resonance imaging, computed tomography, ultrasound, and the like.